Substrates are used in a variety of applications inside a building structure to create aesthetically pleasing room environments. The substrates may be formed into panels that can be applied to the walls, ceilings (in some instances forming a suspended ceiling system), and canopies. In some applications panels may be self-supporting; however, such panels may sometimes be heavy and require complex constructions that lead to a visibly apparent deflection (sag) across the substrate. In order for a panel to function effectively as a ceiling panel, it must be able to resist sag (gravity and humidity induced creep) and remain flat. This requires the bond between the flanges and the web (surfaces and core) to remain stable across a range of temperatures, humidity and mechanical stresses. Hard set adhesives, though dimensionally stable, are brittle and the bonds may be easily broken if the panel is flexed or bumped. In contrast, soft set adhesives are resilient and enable panels to be flexed without breaking the bonds, but are susceptible to creep.
Thus, there is a need for adhesive systems for ceiling systems that provide a combination of dimensional stability and resilience. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to meeting these needs.